


Stars | WIP

by Egoi



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dw its only 3 year age gap, Ill add more later on, Illnesses, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor/adult relationship, Pole Dancing, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egoi/pseuds/Egoi
Summary: (!!it's still a work in progress!!)One shotSchool AU where JK is training pole dancing and Tae just wanders around.I'm posting a little sneak peak to see if anyone's interested in this. I still have a lot left to write and I promise that in the finished work the part you'll read rn will be better written - I literally had a vomit reflex while reading this--If there won't be any feedback until the end of this month I'll simply leave this and maybe come back some time later.





	

Jungkook rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up at his laptop and waited for whatever is coming next.

"Okay, that'd be it for the warm up. You can pause the video and take a five minute break" Said a female voice coming from the speakers. The raven haired boy sighted in relief and went to his laptop. His hand slumped on the keyboard, pressing space and pausing the video, while the other one grabbed a cup full of water with a straw in it. He took a long sip and sat down on his bed taking deep breaths. He then wiped his face with a towel that was laying next to him and placed it on his shoulders around his neck. Resting on his bed for another few minutes he finally stood up and went back up to the table placing the cup down and resuming the video.

He went back to his previous spot and the voice of the woman started giving orders. Listening to each of her word Jungkook firmly clenched the cold metal with both of his hands and jumped.

***

Taehyung jogged through the hallways searching for his class. Looking at the signs on the doors he franatically searched for ones with 'Biology' written on them. The brown haired boy came to an end of the hall and looked at the red doors in front of him. He eyed the white sign with black letters in simple font and smiled. The bell rang few minutes ago so everyone was already in their classes (he wasted around five minutes searching for a janitor to show him where his locker room is and then five more running around the whole school).

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, cold breeze hitting him in the face, blowing away his hair and making him scrunch his nose. He peeked his head inside the classroom and saw students walking around and talking to each other. They froze in place and looked at him. Sighing in relief, they continued their chatter. He looked around and realized that there's no teacher inside the room - that would explain why they're loud in the middle of the lesson.

Some of the eyes stayed at him and he fully entered the class. As he was searching for a free seat he could hear some people talking about him. Words like 'handsome', 'who is that' and 'cute' were the mostly used ones. There were seemingly more girls than boys, so he couldn't really hear any low basses in the room. He spotted a free chair next to a black haired boy with somehow feminine features. The boy looked at him surprised and Taehyung gave him warm smile.  
"Hey, can I sit here?" He asked fixing his hair. The boy at the desk nodded and returned the smile.

"I don't think I've seen you here. You're new? Name's Jimin by the way" Jimin said and extended his arm.

"Taehyung. And yes - I'm new, hence why I'm so late. What's up with the arragement of the classes?" Taehyung dramatically exhaled and Jimin gave him a sweet giggle.  
When the teacher came he told Tae to greet everyone and they simply continued on their lesson.

***

Jungkook was sitting at his desk, head flat on the wood and hands slowly massaging his sore legs.

"Not sure if you're dying or just want to sleep" Said a boy to his right with a slight accent.

"He probably overworked himself - again" This time the voice was on his left, the owner of it was sitting with his head resting on his palm.

"All of the above are correct" Whined the black haired boy. He turned his head to face the person on his right "Kunpimook" He said with a serious tone, the mentioned boy flinched upon hearing his full name "Get your backpack off me and start making notes. I'll borrow your notebooks today - my arms hurt too much to write" Jungkook said and faced the desk again.

Kunpi just groanded and did as told.

"Thanks for asking if you can borrow it. I appreciate it" The boy on the left just laughed at the scene and the teacher turned towards them.

"Yugyeom, Kunpimook - quiet. Jungkook - get up" She said with a harsh tone and continued the lecture again.

Jungkook liked these 3-person desks, but his friends are the class' 'trouble makers', so he often gets bashed because of them. He's known these two for years - Yugyeom has been his friend since kindergarten and Kunpi moved to Korea just in the middle of their education in primary school. The Three Musketeers were already known in high school as "these-obnoxius-sixteen-years-olds-that-everyone-recognizes-because-they-are-everywhere". Yes - they are only freshmen and have been in this school for only three months, but they already became "famous" among all these second and third years and you'd normally see them sitting during breaks with the upperclassmen.

Part of their fame was because of Kunpi's relationship with Jackson Wang - who already graduated last year, but he was the smartest and most athletic person in the school's history - sounds kinda clichè, doesn't it? Nonetheless, Jackson was a really sympathetic person and knew how to have a good time, so that obviously made him the student everyone wants to know - or date. He and Kunpimook have been already dating for two years, but have to keep their relationship away from the adults because of their three year gap age difference that wouldn't sound nice to others since Kunpi is still a minor and Jackson's already an adult. Yet, all of the students knew about it and as long as they weren't homophobic they were chill with it.  
Obviously Kunpimook wasn't the only one to make them famous - Yugyeom and Jungkook also gave them some recognition.

The first one was known as the heartbreaker - he declined every girls' - and sometimes even boys' - confession or invitation to go out somewhere for a date. Yugyeom already stated many times that he's aromantic (and asexual - so it's also a no-no for these weird 'offers' he got) and does not desire a relationship deeper than just friends, but these people still think that they would "lit the fire inside his heart" by constantly pestering him. Just to make things clear - it doesn't work.

Jungkook on the other hand was simply known as "the cute but strong af guy that can beat your ass up". The title speaks for itself - his adorable bunny teeth, black puffy hair and innocent look in his eyes can be misleading and so far no one was able to beat him up - or even generally beat him in any activities (it seems like he can do anything, except for Math and English).

He isn't as famous as his friends, simply because he's completely introverted and rarely goes outside to get some fun with other people from school - Kunpimook and Yugyeom, on the other hand, go out almost everyday to hang out with upperclassmen. What Jungkook is thankful for is that both of his friends understand his struggles with socializing and preferring staying at home - they always ask him if he wants to go out and simply let him go home if he declines. That is true friendship right there.

 

The boys were sitting in silence throughout the whole lesson.

***

The raven haired boy was sitting at his window seat, listening to the small droplets hitting the glass, eventual thunders muffled somewhere in the distance. He grabbed the white blanked laying on his lap and pulled it up to his chest together with his knees. He rested the material on his shoulders, tucked his arms under it and wrapped his hands around his legs. He let out a small whine and got a low grunt in response. In few moments there was another person standing next to him and fixing his pillows behind and around his small yet slightly muscular figure.

"Thank you" Said the boy and puckered out his lips as if waiting for a kiss - which he got, but with a pillow. He giggled and looked to the side where Yugyeom was standing holding his own set of pillows and a blanket with a slightly annoyed face that quickly turned into a smile.

"How comes I'm the mom here?" He asked not really wanting any kind of answer and moved to Kunpi sprawled on the floor with his limbs tangled with the sheets.

"'cuz you're 'e mos' kin' an' soft pers'n 'n 'ere?" Said the boy on the ground, his voice low and sounding strained because of the postinion he's in. He got a light kick to his side and exhaled a little 'ouch'.

"You wish" Said the brown haired and looked at the door "The hell's Jackson? How long can he sit in a bathroom?" He rubbed at his temple.

"Yeah, 'er's 'e 'm col'" Murmured Kunpi and got yet another kick to his side.

"At least try to say the words properly - it starins my ears" Yugyeom sighed.

"Whoa, Yuggi, you're so sassy today" Said Jungkook while stretching his legs. "We have rain, hot chocolate..."

"And the room's really aesthetic" The person standing in the doorway added, running his hand through his bleached blond hair. Everyone turned around to look at the owner of the voice and Kunpi extended his arms out, making a whiney-sobbing-like sound "Shh, I'm coming babe" Then Jackson walked towards the boy on the ground and lowered himself, covering both of them with the lilac blanket and almost immediately wrapping his hands around Kunpi's smaller frame.

"Ew, you two are disgusting" Commented Yugyeom.

"Thank you, we're trying our best" The blond backfired and nuzzled his nose in his boyfriend's ashen hair.

"Yeah, Jackson's right - my room is aesthetic as hell" Said proudly the boy at the window "The dominant color is soft, pastel purple, small lights hanging on the walls, neon writing above my bed..." He started listling everything in his room and reached out his hand towards the window, shutting down the blinds "And the most important - glowing space on my ceiling" At that moment everyone gazed up to look at the panting above them - Jungkook made it himself. Dark purples and blues splattered around and barely visible, only the little white stars made out of glowing in the dark paint brightening them. The amount of the little white dots making the whole image breathtaking and succesing at keeping everyones eyes glued to them. The raven haired boy finished it just yesterday, so it's the first time his friends see it. He smiled to himself, satisfied with their reactions and spoke up "So you gonna lay down in silence and look at it or keep whining?" Jungkook barely made out the glare that Yugyeom sent him and snorted. The brunett laid down without a word and wrapped himself in his blanket.

The boys were just laying there in silence for around ten minutes, some of them even almost dozing off to sleep with the warm and sweet smeel hanging around the room. Jungkook looked at the couple laying on the ground and sighed to himself as the two fixed themselved and hugged even closer. 'It'd be nice to have someone to cuddle with' He thought to himself and closed his eyes. Suddenly Kunpi's voice softly filled the silence.

"Kook, just imagine yourself laying like that with your future boyfriend - the smell, the rain, the stars..." The raven haired boy shuddered a little but kept listening "It's amazing" His friend finished and he sighed.

"But I don't have one - anyway, it's still great to be like that with you guys. I'm happy with my current state" And it's true - even if he came out years ago with his strong interest in guys, he never really wanted to be in a relationship. Yeah, he still imagines how it'd be with another guy in his life but he still keeps away from any romantic relationships - maybe he's just not ready for one?

"Yeah, but you can always try to get one - like that Taehyung guy!" Said Kunpi and Yugyeom hummed in agree.

"Who?"

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs]  
> That's the end of the sneak peak.  
> Hope it catches someone's interest


End file.
